


familiar (like my mirror years ago)

by Teddydora



Series: avatarverse one shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Asami meets the next Avatar, F/F, Gen, Like don't worry guys I let Korra get old she deserved it, One Shot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Still, there was that sense of apprehension in the air - like everything was about to change. And, of course, it was.Asami meets Genji for the first time.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: avatarverse one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	familiar (like my mirror years ago)

Asami folded her wrinkled hands together as the train she was on went under a tunnel.

For years she had thought that when this day would come, she would be panicky, stressed and worried. Instead, her heart thrummed its same familiar beat, beating away, like a well oiled machine. 

Still, there was that sense of apprehension in the air - like everything was about to change. And, of course, it was.

Korra was gone. Had been gone for over a decade now. Asami had wept for her, stood vigil for her, prayed to the spirits for her, mourned her. And now - even though she wasn’t back,  _ could never be back _ , her spirit as the Avatar lived on. 

The boy, it was a boy she had been told of, had had an incident where he waterbended in a panic after accidentally setting fire to his curtains. Asami remembered how Mako always groaned in embarrassment when Bolin decided to remind everyone how when he caught colds as a child, he was deadly to be around. 

That poor child - to have such an unpleasant surprise. Asami wasn’t a bender but being married to the Avatar came with some insight to the whole thing. For young benders, there tends not to be any mediocrity in bending: there are prodiges and there are the opposite. 

Thankfully, all the lives of bending - over ten thousand years of it - made the Avatar a natural at it. That was some relief for the child at least, she mused, keeping the peace and balance as well as mastering bending four times sounded stressful to say the least. 

The tannoy interrupted her train of thought, “For all passengers interested in the landscape, if you look to your left, there is the Great Divide Rift,” Asami trudged over to the window on the opposite side of the carriage, stick clutched in hand, mind a thousand miles away.

Katara had told them, at their wedding, how Aang had once solved a centuries long dispute between two tribes there. According to her the moral was that you should try and compromise through arguments instead of all out battle. All Asami got from it was that… lying was good? 

In all fairness, however healthy Katara’s body might’ve been at that point, her mind wasn’t the best. She had called Asami “Sokka” on many an occasion, prior to her death (albeit not an untimely one considering she was over a hundred years old).

Asami could relate. She wasn’t dementing - not yet anyway - but she still found herself consumed by memories some days: meeting Korra, betrayal from her father,  _ Varrick _ , Korra and her trip to the Spirit World (the first one), her wedding, Jinora and Kai’s first child, Katara’s funeral, Tenzin’s funeral,  _ Korra’s funeral. _

She blinked the tears out of her eyes harshly. She had cried enough. It was too much anyway - she was going to get to join her soon. 

Apparently, the Avatar cycle had officially restarted with this new one. It was unfair that he would lose the wisdom and sage advice,  _ and the added abilities too _ , but Asami guiltily felt a bit happy that Korra wasn’t hanging out in the Avatar Only Clubhouse in the Spirit World for all eternity, forever on call by whoever was pilot for that turn. She deserved rest. Eighty two was a good age to get to, even if Asami  _ totally _ beat her. 

The train came to a stop and Asami had to grab the bar to stop herself from hitting the ground. That would hardly be a good first impression. 

A taxi driver, with a beautiful sign reading  Asami Sato, former CEO of Future Industries,  took her bags and drove her to the Ba Sing Se headquarters of the White Lotus. An emblazoned lotus flower gave away the entire building.  _ They’ve really given up on the secret organisation thing, huh. _

Korra had always… tolerated the White Lotus. She’d appreciated them for what they did for her in her youth, training her and suchlike but, in that same vein, she’d disliked them for the same reasons. Therefore, everytime, every single time the subject of the next Avatar came up, she always insisted that they be given a normal childhood, without the shadow of responsibility creeping at them from around a corner. 

Asami could appreciate why. Apparently, Team Avatar were the first friends her own age that Korra had really had. As well as that, when they were younger, newly together, Asami could remember Korra waking up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare about her training and the stress from it. 

She’d recovered eventually but it had taken years of going to the therapist that Asami had had to drag her to, to do so. 

The headquarters were nice, a stone walled building in the middle circle (to stay out of notice), with simple grounds. It was simple but the guards in Lotus uniforms didn’t do anything for discretion in Asami’s opinion. She was led through to a waiting room until she was told she could meet him. 

She might’ve been calm before but now her palms were sweating and her stomach was writhing like snakes. This was it. It was the end of Avatar Korra’s era and now his. 

In the courtyard sat a young boy reading a book next to a pond. He had black curly hair and pale ivory skin. It was strange to say but he actually looked like how Asami had when she was his age, only male. 

He stood up on hearing them enter, a quizzical look on his face. His green eyes twinkled in the early evening sun as he stepped forward to greet them in a respectful bow. 

“Pleasure to meet you Mrs Sato. I am Genji.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't mean for this to be Legend of Genji Genji, I'm just using the name. 
> 
> Please tell my what you thought and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is @satans-poptarts if anyone check it out


End file.
